masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Quentis Defoe
|ethnicity= Caucasian |homeworld= Pac-Lyon |eras= *The Great Galactic Revival |born= 2249 CE |died= |gender= Male |height= 180.34 Cm (5.11 Ft) |weight= 76.20 Kg (168 Lbs) |skin= Pale |eyes= Blue |hair= Black |physical= |mental= |medical= |augmentations= |class= Pilot |specializations= Frigate Helmsman |talents= |powers= |weapons= |armors= |equipment= |affiliation= *Grey Legion *Shadow Broker Agency |service number= |rank= |occupation= *Scavenger *Pilot *Shadow Broker Agent |loyalty= |conflicts= }} Quentis Defoe was a pilot, agent of the Shadow Broker and the helmsman of the MSV Eon Griffon during the Great Galactic Revival. He is a primary character in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Quentis was born in 2249 CE, the son of a colonist couple living on Pac-Lyon in the . He was orphaned at the age of six when the Exodus Dominion and rebels engaged each other on the planet. Quentis boarded a refugee shuttle and ended up on Harbor, in the city of Kara'Shan, ultimately into the care of a foster home. He eventually met and befriended a young Ayala, and the two spent much time outside of the home on the streets of Kara'Shan, doing what they could 'earn' money. Quentis became obsessed with piloting, and when ever he got chance would take the controls of anything. This drive got him recognized by the Grey Legion, a gang that was gaining control across Kara'Shan. At the age of 14, he joined the Legion, working as a petty eavesdropper for the Legion but soon worked his way up to becoming a speeder pilot for the races. Several years later however, Quentis got his first appearance in the Harbor Relay where he represented the Legion along with several others. The race was catastrophic, his antics costed the lives of those Legion pilots with him, and he was taken back to Kara'Shan, beaten and imprisoned, and eventually thrown onto the streets. There he joined back up with Ayala, and has since been scavenging and selling what he can in the Kara'Shan black market. Biography Early Life Born on Pac-Lyon, Quentis lived a rather simple childhood, working with his father on their farm and learning mechanics at a young age. This changed however in 2255 CE, when the conflict between the Exodus Dominion and the rebels found its way to their remote colony. The Batarians moved into Quentis's colony to use it as a base, and despite what the galaxy at large thought about the Batarians, these rebels were kind, and intent on defending the lives of the colonist. Quentis befriended Ozmar Pakkar, a young rebel apart of the insurgency. Near the turn of the new year, the fighting had reached the colony, and Exodus troops seized it, in the process Quentis's mother and father became collateral. Life as an Orphan The colony eventually fell, and Quentis along with the other survivors were placed on Exodus refugee ships and taken away from Harbor. The Dominion had the children orphaned out into the , and Quentis ended up on the forest world of Harbor. There he moved into a foster home in Kara'Shan, the planets capital, it was a rundown crime filled city. Quentis was a problem child and could never connect with the caretakers at the home, and ran away at least once a month. He eventually befriended a young , Ayala, a fellow orphan, and the two grew close. Ayala and Quentis repeated his previous pattern, leaving the orphanage and roaming the streets for short periods of time. They would steal and run rampant across the city, and Quentis himself became obsessed with piloting. Any chance he got he would steal speeders and other vehicles to take on joy rides, each time he expanded on his knack for piloting. The Grey Legion Eventually Quentis drew attention from the Grey Legion, a gang that had gained near complete control of Kara'Shan. They approached him with a spot in the Legion, which Quentis, desperate to finally escape the foster home, accepted it, despite Ayala's wishes for him not to. He started out small, working as a petty thief and an eavesdropper for the gang, but quickly worked his way up the ranks. His skill for piloting earned him a spot in the Legions coveted speeder team, that competed in the criminal controlled races across Harbor. Quentis grew an obsession with the Eon Griffon, the personal frigate of Falco Drayton, the leader of the Legion. In 2266, Quentis earned a spot on the Legions top team, to compete in the Harbor Classic, a race that incorporated all of the gangs of the planet. He was confident, perhaps too confident as during the race his ambition got the best of him. He took point for his team and attempted to create a shortcut through the dense woods of Harbor, but in the process he got several of the Legion pilots killed, and wrecked his own bike. The Legion became the laughing stock of Harbor, and Quentis was taken back to Kara'Shan, where he was beaten, tortured and imprisoned for several months before being released onto the streets. Return to the Streets Quentis began a new life, now homeless, no money, and a stained name in the city. He eventually joined up with Ayala again, now living outside of the foster home as well. He went back to his former ways, stealing and running a muck across the city along with Ayala. The two mostly began to concentrate on scavenging and selling materials on the black market of Kara'Shan. Quentis stilled longed to pilot, and part of him still wished he could be a member of the Legion. Leaving Harbor Scavenging and dealing on the black market remained a norm of Quentis's life for the next year, and as of mid 2267 CE, he and Ayala often were forced to scavenge outside of the walls of Kara'Shan. It was there one evening the two witnessed what they believed was a crashing shuttle, and intent on looting it, headed for it's crash site. After they arrived, they discovered the ship had not crashed, but landed. Outside, arguing among each other was a group of four, Taylor, Sykes Wiam, Iyra Aldonia, and Attar Mourin. Quentis watched the group, but spotted by the human, Taylor who ordered he and Ayala down. Quentis was cautious, but ultimately, the group just asked him for directions, to Kara'Shan, and Quentis obliged. They left south for the city, declaring the shuttle was useless. Ayala and Quentis were quick to start scavenging the ship for fresh parts after that. The day after, Quentis once again met the four, this time inside of Kara'Shan's market district. Quentis was curiously enough selling the parts of the team's former shuttle. There he and Ayala gave the group information, on the city, and the lack of available ships. Description Quentis Defoe stood at about 180.34 Cm (5.11 Ft), and was rather average in his build, not lean nor in good shape, but still was far from being obese or anything along those lines. He had dark thick matted shaggy hair, and a pale complexion. He had several scars across his body, all from wrecking speeders over time. Personality Above all else, Quentis was cocky, friendly, piloting skills, and his extremely laid back demeanor. He also had an affinity for computer games, vids, and Quarian anime. Often his cockiness led Quentis into spreading tales of his piloting achievements whilst behind the controls of speeders. His mood never fluctuated much, as Quentis was well tempered and not much ever got to him. Occasionally he would have his moments of angry, but not often. He found it simple to end a life as well. Growing up seeing the effects of war, and witnessing the gang brutality on Harbor, Quentis was well acquainted with the aspect of killing, and believed that it was simply a matter of kill or be killed. Despite the veil of arrogance, Quentis was quite friendly, and easy to get along with. He was always willing to joke and laugh with his friends, but could always be serious when he needed to. His ability to focus was remarkable, something that he trained well over the years of his youth, steaming from his failure in the Harbor Grand Relay. He had deep love for the galaxy, and was mesmerized by it. When he finally left Harbor he considered it to be one of the greatest days of his life. Not only did he escape a place that had become a hell hole for him, he had his own ship, and all the reason to explore and see the galaxy, something he had dreamed of. Quentis did have his insecurities as well. Despite his friendly attitude, he didn't trust many and rarely opened up to anyone. It was seeing how people took advantage of each other's secrets in Kara'Shan that made him feel this way. He also harbored a deep love-hate relationship with the Dominion. Considering they caused the death of his family, and numerous Batarian's that attempted to protect his hometown, Quentis despised the organization itself. However, he respected the iron hand in which they operated with, it brought order, and stability where ever the Dominion went. Quentis believed that their ends justified the means, and this was often a topic to argue over between he and Taylor. He was rather reserved and oblivious when it came to relationships and the opposite sex, often Quentis avoided making contact with those that would pursue it. Though growing up he did require physical needs, which were met by Ayala, and the feeling was mutual mostly between the two, but Ayala eventually developed some feelings for Quentis, though he did not realize it for sometime. Friendships Relationships Ayala Appearances **Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy ***COSG: The Awakening Trivia Gallery Related Pages *Grey Legion *Ayala (Companion) *MSV Eon Griffon (Vessel) *Taylor McClellan (Companion) *Shadow Broker Agency *Falco Drayton *Attar Mourin (Companion) *Sykes Wiam (Companion) *Iyra Aldonia (Companion) Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Pilot Category:Humans Category:Lost Souls, Broken Minds Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Freelancer Category:Shadow Broker Category:COSG